


Embracing stereotypes

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum), Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Cheerleaders, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: Embracing stereotypesPrompt-#: 249For: -kimkyungri-  @ affPairing: Jonghyun/Key (+sidepairings in later parts)Author: Blingdom@affWord count: 2370 words (Part 1)Rating: PG-13 (for this part)Warnings: language (for this part)Summary: Kibum and Jonghyun are drawn to each other, knowing very well that there should be more. But there are many hurdles to overcome with Jonghyun being a popular member of their university's american football team and Kibum belonging to the cheerleader squad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Embracing stereotypes  
> Prompt-#: 249  
> For: -kimkyungri-  @ aff  
> Pairing: Jonghyun/Key (+sidepairings in later parts)  
> Author: Blingdom@aff   
> Word count: 2370 words (Part 1)  
> Rating: PG-13 (for this part)  
> Warnings: language (for this part)  
> Summary: Kibum and Jonghyun are drawn to each other, knowing very well that there should be more. But there are many hurdles to overcome with Jonghyun being a popular member of their university's american football team and Kibum belonging to the cheerleader squad.

 

 ** _A/N:_  **Dear prompter, this is only the first part of the story I mapped out :) Please look forward to reading more of this in the near future and thank you for prompting this!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Embracing Stereotypes**

Kibum let out a sigh, the pencil dropping from his hand. He felt like there was no space left in his brain and yet, looking at the enormous pile of notes on his desk, it was clear that he still had quite an amount of memorising to do.  
The good thing was that he had started summarising everything he picked up in class early this time. Yeah, he had learned from his mistake last semester and as he had actual plans of graduating in time…  
Did he see this as necessary evil.  
Just another week, he told himself as he deflated, his hand reaching out for his pen again. The groan he let out when he read the next subtitle echoed through his room and both his toy poodles raised their heads at him.  
“Sorry you two…” he said and reached behind himself to pet the both of them.  
They had a special carpet like fabric that was placed on the end of his bed. And they really loved to cuddle and sleep there.  
Which was okay with him.  
“After this is done I will have more time for the both of you again” he continued, this time with a smile on his lips. The pups looked back at him as if they understood, their tails wagging.  
“Yeah, it’s a promise” he chuckled and then turned back to his pile of notes with another, final, sigh.  
He had to do this.  
Then he could focus on other things again. On his dogs, his club activity and the other hobby he had recently picked up. Which… might sound a little unspectacular, and yet Kibum felt himself relax a lot during cooking.  
His grandma at least liked everything he produced and the blonde hoped that she would be as enthusiastic about trying out new recipes from him as he was.

Kibum scribbled down the year dates that he remembered.  
_1866, the black crook_  
_1924, Lady, be good_  
_1926, Showboat - > Broadway, melting pot, different influences…_

He nodded to himself, relieved that some of the things already came to him from the consecutive reading and repeating he had done.  
Everyone learned differently, but Kibum liked to use all kinds of techniques that involved ‘hearing’, ‘writing’, ‘seeing’ and ‘speaking’. And until now he had managed to pass every exam that had been thrown at him. Fortunately, or he would probably lose his scholarship – which, honestly, would be the end of his short career. His grandmother would never be able to pay the tuition fees that Korea’s universities took from the students these days.  
The blonde shook his head.  
That was really not what he should be focusing on. At least would his Music and Musical History teacher not appreciate it.  
So Kibum rubbed his temples once, exhaling deeply before he focused back on the task at hand.  
His dominant hand kept scribbling, while his other hand either supplied him with salt sticks or water until he heard his grandmother announce that she was going to bed.  
He wished her a good night and got his attention back to his upcoming exam.  
His dogs were curled up by now as well, breathing evenly.

Kibum yearned to just lie down as well.  
It was nearing midnight by the time he checked his phone, signalling him that yes, he had been studying for nearly the whole day.  
It seemed excessive, but everyone who even had the slightest idea about how studying here was like would probably just pat his shoulders and tell him to go on.  
And well, the blonde would.

He had a lot of people he wanted to make proud. Or well… there was a certain pair of people he actually just wanted to prove his worth to.

Kibum growled, realising that his thoughts had yet again wandered off. Maybe he really should call it a day.  
He put his pen down, closing his notebook over it. Like this he would know where to pick up once he awoke after a short night, that would be… around five hours maybe. He clicked his tongue as he checked his phone where the time was displayed. He usually got off at half past six so he had additional time for studying.  
He could sleep after the midterms.

The blonde was just about to get his phone away, when a pop-up appeared on his screen, signalling the arrival of a message in his kakaotalk messenger.  
And well… the name of the person who had texted him in the middle of the night was spelled out then and there for him.  
Kibum’s tummy flipped and he bit his lower lip as he contemplated opening the new message. His phone didn’t show him the content of it, just that it had arrived and so he had no other choice but to open the app and access the chatroom to see the message written there.

➡ _Are you still up? Knowing you, you are._

What was he supposed to answer?  
Kibum felt how his heart was thundering in his chest, urging him to reply to the other male. Yet, he didn’t want to seem to eager.  
That just wasn’t him.  
So instead, he got up and checked his face in the mirror, grumbling when he noticed a red spot on his cheek. Could his skin stop with that?  
He took his phone again and sent a simple

➡ _mhm_

back.  
It told the elder everything he wanted to know. Of course he was still awake, studying for his exams just as the other should be doing.  
Not texting him…  
Damn this, Kibum exhaled deeply, banishing all thoughts of the brunet from his brain.

Which lasted for about a minute as the next message reached him just then. Of course. Just when he was about to go to sleep that football player had to text him.  
Of course.  
Just his luck.

➡ _I took a run and kind of ended up around your area… wanna meet and talk? I’ll buy you your favourite lemon grass soda._

Kibum let out a small whine.  
He wanted to.  
He really wanted to. But he looked like shit right now, in sweatpants and his favourite colourful hoodie, hair a mess. And… he knew that they shouldn’t be like this. Jongyhun shouldn’t ask him to come out to the playground three houses down his own at this time of the day.  
He shouldn’t buy him the expensive soda he likes.  
And they just…  
Shouldn’t.

It was too… cliché.

Still, he would feel bad if he sent the other away as well.  
So, even if he knew that this was a bad idea he still texted him back, telling the elder that he would be there in a moment.

Which kind of induced panic in him.  
Kibum jumped to his wardrobe and tried to fish out something that looked at least halfway presentable.  
He didn’t like dressing up when he holed up at home but… well this was definitely an emergency.  
The blonde loved to be dressed to impress, but at home?  
He wanted to wear something comfortable like everyone else.  
The sweatpants didn’t look that bad, but he got out of his hoodie and threw on a simple black one.  
It wasn’t the best outfit and definitely nothing he would wear if he was to meet some cheerleading squad members… but this was _Jonghyun_.  
A football player and a really warm-hearted, easy to be around guy.  
And though his style was usually impeccable as well, being on point most of the time, it was more to the fact that the football player could wear just about anything and still look good without actually putting in some effort.

Kibum ~~hated~~  envied him a little for that. So he didn’t want to look too terrible next to the elder.

Anyway. He checked himself in the mirror again and made his way out of his room, tip-toeing down the stairs before grabbing his keys and vanishing through the door.  
He didn’t mind his grandmother knowing, but he didn’t want her to worry.

After making sure that the door was closed and locked, the blonde made his way to the playground where he found the brunet sitting on one of the swings.  
Kibum buried his hands in his hoodie’s muff as he approached Jonghyun with slow steps. The brunet was clad in his usual running outfit and he wondered yet again how the other was not freezing in the middle of the night.  
Not that it was particularly cold in May, but… it still cooled down greatly during the late hours, which was obviously of no concern to the elder.

Kibum hummed in acknowledgement, leaning against the supporting pole of the construction and Jonghyun bestowed him with one of his bright smiles.  
One of those unfair ones that always caused his stomach to flip. Damn him.

“Glad you could make it.” The brunet said and tossed him a can. Kibum barely managed to catch it in mid-air, letting out a noise of surprise as his hands finally got a hold of the soda.  
“You idiot” he grumbled, opening the can  
“You saw that my hands weren’t prepared for that…”

Jonghyun just shrugged his shoulders at that, still grinning.  
Sometimes it felt like he never stopped with that.

“I knew you’d make it though.”  
“Oh shut it!” Kibum growled, shoving the elder’s shoulder none too gently. The blonde just wasn’t like that. He wasn’t all smooth and easy to handle.  
He was rough and complicated – the younger knew this.

And here they were.

They fell into silence, both of them busy with their beverage for a while.  
The sky was clear and so Kibum could look up to see the stars twinkling above them.

“It’s sad, right?” the elder started and the blonde turned toward him, blinking  
“What is?” he pressed and Jonghyun’s brown orbs met his for a moment.  
“The night sky. We can barely see its beauty. Seoul is such a big city… it never sleeps. There’s always artificial light polluting our environment.”

Ah, that again. Jonghyun could go on and on about light pollution. How even the supermarkets that were closed during the night had their lights still on, how there were so many lit advertisements blinking and flashing at any time of the day.  
Kibum understood him. If he was honest, it was kind of endearing that the elder was bothered by this.  
It seemed… not like something a football player in university should be bothered about – but then again was Jonghyun majoring in natural resources management, which, in itself, didn’t sound like something a guy like him would choose.  
People might think that Jonghyun was just that – the typical jock. Obsessed with his sport, girls flocking around him, and a really narrowed view on the world.  
The real stereotype.  
But he wasn’t that.

Just as Kibum wasn’t the typical cheerleader.

“I really want to take you to the countryside and show you the full night sky. Maybe close to the sea. It’s beautiful.”  
The blonde felt himself blushing at this. It sounded nice, it sounded really nice but it held too many promises.  
Too many, for all the things they were not.  
“Jonghyun…”  
“Mh?” the brunet said, reaching out and taking Kibum’s hand in his. The blonde squeezed back without thinking.  
They both knew.  
They both knew there was something _more_  and they shared their insecurity, their perturbation.

“You know that… you know.” Kibum stopped mid-sentence, not finishing the thought or the statement. The glint in the elder’s eyes told him that the other knew what he was talking about anyway.  
“Mh… I’m tired of it though.”

Of course he would say that.  
The blonde listened to his heart thundering in his ribcage, taking a deep breath to calm it down. They had been at this point before, but nothing had changed back then. So, nothing would now.

“Jonghyun…”  
Their coaches wouldn’t like it. Relationships were prohibited in the team and the cheerleader squad. And that included among each other.  
So this was a no go. They both knew it.  
Besides… Kibum was really not in the mood to deal with people.

“No.”  
Jonghyun grumbled and stood up. The swing swayed after the weight had been lifted, but Kibum’s attention shifted to the brunet a moment later.  
“What ‘no’?” the younger narrowed his eyes, looking at the brunet.  
“There is no ‘no’ here, Jonghyun.” he said intently but the elder just shook his head at that. Why was the other like that? Once he had made up his mind…  
There was no way to keep him from executing whatever plan, whatever action he had come up with.

“We can keep it a secret. It’s easy.”  
The brunet said and shrugged his shoulders. He had crossed the distance between them now, standing right in front of Kibum who looked at the brunet with big eyes.  
Had he really heard correctly?  
“Jonghyun, you know if that would come out… the coach would kick you off the team for lying! And for breaking the rules, or… I don’t know, he will be pissed!”

That was a certainty.

Yet, Jonghyun wasn’t budging. He was looking at Kibum with a determined look on his face, as if this was something utterly important to him. The blonde felt his cheeks heat up again and he cursed the lamppost close by which was probably revealing his secret.  
Judging by the brunet’s grin that bloomed on his face at least, he had been ratted out,  
“Don’t be stupid okay? You know he will be pissed and we can’t risk tha-“

Words got stuck in his throat.  
Kibum barely managed to make himself blink when he was suddenly faced with Jonghyun’s closed eyes, their mouths brought together by the elder.  
Shit.  
The younger felt the panic rise in him, panic at being overwhelmed, panic because he knew he should stop this and panic because this was Jonghyun, and Jonghyun was kissing him.  
It felt as if his mind shut down a moment later, his eyes falling shut as his hands searched for purchase at the elder’s cardigan.

It felt like reciprocating would mean tasting a forbidden fruit.  
Like finally giving in.

So, he kissed Jonghyun back.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kibum touched his lips.  
Closing his eyes, he let out an exasperated sigh as two fingers gently brushed over his lower lip. The blonde swore that he still felt them tingling, even now when he and Jonghyun had separated over an hour ago. Was that even possible?  
Probably not. His brain just loved to play tricks on him. Yet, the cheerleader felt a warm blush creep on his cheeks as he recalled their encounter.  
Their kiss…  
Kibum remembered every detail of that moment as if it had been burned directly into his brain. The way Jonghyun’s lips had felt against his, how he had so willingly opened his mouth to the elder. Kibum had allowed the other to ravish him there, with tongues brushing and teeth clashing in the heat of the moment.  
The blonde even felt like he could still smell the player’s cologne – something that was utterly impossible seeing as the other was not here and though they had stayed pressed against each other for quite a while was it completely impossible.  
And still…

“Bloody hell.” Kibum breathed out, his hands now nestled in his locks, ruffling them up completely. His heart was thrumming in his ribcage, ready to burst out of there and this was utterly unnerving to him! He didn’t want to feel this way.  
Kibum didn’t want to make everything more complicated with feelings. University and cheerleader practice was enough on his plate already.  
But no.  
Of course he had to go and develop feelings for the most popular runningback they had on their team. The one that everyone had their eyes on because he wasn’t only talented at the sport he was doing, no he was also very friendly, outgoing and…  
Handsome.

Which Kibum was not in this very moment, seeing as his hair was back to being a complete mess and in his haste of coming back home had he thrown on the first set of sleeping clothes he had found. Needless to say that they didn’t go well together, but by now did Kibum not care anymore.  
He didn’t plan on leaving his room again, so it didn’t really matter.  
Midnight had long come and gone and yet he was still here, seated at his desk, staring into nothingness. The memory replayed again, but the student still found himself at a loss. He had no idea how he should handle this situation. It was an overwhelming thought, being faced with a fork in the road and both possibilities seemed equally insecure and scary.

Yet, the blonde knew that he had to choose one of them anyway. His stomach flipped as dread settled over him.  
It was kind of unfair.  
He knew which choice he wanted to make. The blonde knew which path he wanted to walk and it was kind of clear who should accompany him there.

 

Kibum fought the urge to let out a moan as Jonghyun’s arms were wrapped around his waist. The elder pulled him closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other as the blonde nipped on Jonghyun’s bottom lip, pulling in a teasing manner only to melt their lips back together.  
He had no idea for how long they were at it already – but it wasn’t like it mattered. No one came to this playground at this time of the night, and Jonghyun’s mouth was very persuasive in his attempt to keep Kibum exactly where he was.  
How could he say no to that?

With flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips, the blonde finally pulled back and brought some distance between the two of them.  
His mind was swimming and he wasn’t sure what marathon his heart was set on winning in his chest, but it had never beaten this fast before.  
Kibum was sure of that. Contrary to how he felt about this situation… about what was happening.  
He should have stopped the other.  
Yet he had given in so easily, allowing Jonghyun to plunder his mouth all he wanted. And Kibum had liked it.  
A lot.

Kibum swallowed the lump in his throat as he met the elder’s eyes. Jonghyun was smiling brightly at him, eyes formed into crescents.  
What had they done now?  
They had crossed a line. A line they had been so very aware of and had danced around for the past year by now.  
Kibum had long come to the realisation that he liked their team’s runningback more than he should. More than he was allowed according to the school rules.  
And they had both stuck to their silent agreement not to act upon their feelings … until now.  
Now, Jonghyun’s eyes were filled with hope.

The blonde averted his gaze, afraid of what he had to say next.

“Jonghyun…” he whispered out into the night and the elder tilted his head, looking at him with a much duller expression now.  
“It’s alright. I don’t need to hear it.” he said, shaking his head before he let out a sigh. One of his hands came up to brush his fringe back. To no avail though as it fell right back over his eyes.  
Kibum couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

Jonghyun could be utterly adorable. And so unbelievable warm and courteous. Which made this even harder.

“I know that you think it’s too risky. You kept telling me before and I guess not even my amazing kissing skills can change your mind?”  
Kibum let out another chuckle at that.  
This guy, really…  
“How can you crack jokes in a situation like that, huh?” he complained, but his voice sounded much too soft for it to be serious. He still punched the other’s chest lightly to get his point across.  
This was serious and still … did the other manage to make him smile. Even if it was a tiny smile. Jonghyun was really something.

“Because I don’t like it when you look so serious.” he answered, shrugging his shoulders and Kibum swore that his heart skipped a beat at that.  
How could he be like that?  
After everything? Kibum had kind of rejected him nonverbally countless of times already and he could have it so much easier if only he found someone not from the team - nor the cheerleaders. But the other was still here. Still bought him lemon grass soda from time to time and tried to persuade him.  
Kibum didn’t want to believe it – couldn’t really believe it because, hey, he wasn’t that great or special and yet… Jonghyun was serious about him.

“You….!”  
Kibum growled but Jonghyun was only grinning sheepishly at him.  
This guy… he was about to give him a headache. Or a heart attack judging by how heavily his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Me?” the elder tried and Kibum just punched his chest again.  
“You’re seriously not planning on giving up, right?”  
Jonghyun smirked smugly at that before sending him a wink.  
“What do you think? Are football players made to give up?”

Of course the other had to say it like that – as if Kibum wouldn’t know the answer already anyway.  
“Sod off will you…” he growled, but Jonghyun only snickered at his attitude. He had never really been bothered by his often times flippant personality and so Kibum found himself shaking his head.  
“Look… I still don’t think that this would be a good idea…” he trailed off and watched the elder as he took a step closer to him again.  
Their foreheads were almost touching now.

Yet, Kibum didn’t want to give in. Not again. Not when he had already broken all of his and the team’s rules by making out with the runningback for god knows how long… and that in the middle of a playground.  
At an ungodly hour of the night.

But as always, Jonghyun had other plans. The brunet cupped both of his cheeks with his hands and lifted his head so that Kibum had to look into his eyes. He had tried to avoid that before, rather focusing on the other’s chest or their shoes… but he barely got his way with Kim Jonghyun.  
He didn’t only like winning with his football team.

“But?” Jonghyun pressed, the grin still on his face. The very grin that gave him those silly butterflies in his stomach.  
The reason why they had even ended up like this.  
“I will think about it.” Kibum said after a pregnant pause where he had only looked at the other, at a loss of words.  
“I… this is not a yes. But it is also not a no. I will seriously think about it, okay?”

For the time being this was all that he could give the other.  
Kibum was lost – utterly insecure about which step he should take. If this was worth risking not only his hobby, but Jonghyun’s career.

Jonghyun had smiled even brighter – and then all that he could remember was the second kiss that the runningback had pressed onto his lips.

 

“Fuck this” Kibum said, finally getting up from his chair and dropping onto his bed. He pulled the cover over his body and half over his face as his cheeks flushed red again.  
The memory had replayed again and his traitorous heart had still not calmed down. Jonghyun was etched all over him and he had no idea how he should find sleep like that.  
With his body this tense and his thoughts a complete mess.

He didn’t even remember how he had found his way back home. He only remembered contemplating his words over and over again.  
Now he had given Jonghyun hope – and he had also doomed himself as he had promised the elder to actually think about their situation and give him a definite answer.

“Why is this happening to me…” he grumbled, turning from one side to the other with the blanket covering his head by now.  
The answer seemed clear as they both wanted the same. And yet his thoughts came back to the same problem again and again.  
Was this worth risking Jonghyun’s future?

The other was talented and Kibum was sure that a few scouts already had their eyes on him. The cheerleaders didn’t have to concentrate the whole time after all and he had let his gaze wander more often than not. And there had been a few people already who had been busy with making notes during every play.

Then again… it was Jonghyun’s decision, right? It was his future, his career and if he wanted… Kibum… if he wanted him then he had already made this decision, right?  
That he was indeed worth the risk.

“Shit.” Kibum pressed out, his whole being hit by a wave of heat as the meaning of that sank in. He pulled his knees up to his chest in an attempt to make himself smaller.  
So that meant…

That he should accept Jonghyun’s feelings, right? His own feelings were kind of beyond discussion anyway. The blonde was pretty sure that the way his heart behaved around the other was indication enough about how he felt about the runningback.  
The cheerleader pushed his head out of the blanket castle, gulping in a mouthful of fresh air.

So.  
They were really going to go behind the team’s back.  
Behind their coaches’ backs.

Jonghyun wanted to date him. Be in a relationship with him. Which was actually pretty obvious by the way their tongues had been tied only an hour ago.

A groan left him as the memory came back to him for the umpteenth time that night. He really needed to stop. Kibum was absolutely not in the mood to have this discussion with his body right now. He didn’t need any more heated images flashing before his eyes, okay?  
Not tonight.  
He was too exhausted to even think about /that/.

Sleep, he told himself. He needed to sleep and then think of a way to address this. With Jonghyun. After all was the runningback waiting for an answer now.

With the mental image of Jonghyun’s warm and dark puppy eyes soothing him did Kibum eventually manage to fall asleep. Even though the night was short for him, he felt more rested than normally when his alarm clock rang only a few hours later.  
Both of his toy poodles were already waiting at his bed, tails wriggling happily as Kibum reached out to turn the annoying sound off.

“I know…” he whispered groggily and extended his arm to pat both of the dogs on their heads to calm them down.  
“In a moment, okay? I need to get dressed. We humans don’t have something as convenient as you do.” he joked, fondling their fluffy fur gently.  
As always they didn’t seem to care about his opinion though and soon enough he found himself dressed in a hoodie and comfortable pants, both of the poodles on a leash as they walked their usual round around the block.  
He was used to that after all – Kibum had insisted on these cuties and well now they were his responsibility after all. A morning walk was only a small part of it.  
It cleared his head a little at least and he could finally come to terms with what had happened last night. His heart still skipped a beat when he recalled the kiss, but he didn’t feel the overwhelming urge of running away anymore.  
If Jonghyun had decided for himself that he wanted to take this risk then it would be kind of unfair to deny it to him. Especially if it had kind of been the only reason for the blonde to be so stubborn. He could get kicked off the team for this as well- though that seemed unlikely. And, honestly, he wasn’t going to pursue a career with this.  
Jonghyun would.  
So it was his choice to make.

Consequently, Kibum figured that the only thing he needed to worry about now was how he should address the topic. He didn’t just want to message him. That was… simply lame.  
And he couldn’t just walk up to him on campus either.  
Yet, there was probably no other way. If they wanted to keep it a secret from people on campus at least, they couldn’t be seen together. Well they could, but not in any intimate situation. Word travelled fast – especially as their team’s best runningback was the centre of attention and gossip.

Kibum bit his lower lip.  
Well… he would gladly hand all of these problems to Jonghyun.  
After all it was his fault!  
The blonde muttered to himself, a pout on his lips as he gently pulled on the leashes to stir his dogs away from where they had been snuffing through a patch of thick grass.  
Whatever they had smelled there couldn’t be that important – besides it was still a little brisk at this time of the day. May was a good month, warm and sunny most of the time, but the mornings could be crisp – just like right now.

They followed, and Kibum prepared everything he needed to start his day as they arrived back home.

University kept him busy till the late afternoon when he finally let himself catch a breath. He couldn’t slack off however – midterms were approaching day by day and he had no intention of spoiling his good grades.  
He waved curtly to his friend Soojung as they parted after the last class and made his way over the campus grounds to the sports field. The cheerleader squad practiced almost every day and Kibum couldn’t afford to miss out on too much. No one of them could.

“Ah there you are.”  
Taeyeon approached him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over her chest. Her blonde hair was bound back into a ponytail that swung gently from side to side while she walked.  
“Were you looking for me?” Kibum asked, blinking. He knew that he was two minutes late, but their squad leader was usually never this strict.  
Yet, she looked unusually annoyed today.  
“No, I wasn’t actually.” she said and let out a sigh, her features growing soft again.  
“But certain jocks apparently think that I am a carrier pigeon.” She finished and pulled up one of her eyebrows as she seized the younger up from head to toe.  
Kibum couldn’t help but gulp – he knew that Taeyeon could be strict and spiteful, but he had never been on the receiving end. Luckily did she not seem to be pissed at him, but at the person she was talking about.  
Now he only had to find out what all of this had to do with him.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, chief.” he answered, voice genuine.  
“But what… has that to do with me? I hope you don’t consider me a jock.“ That was usually the ‘title’ reserved for the athletes of the sport teams. Didn’t need to be football even, but the male cheerleaders were not included there. Luckily, if you asked him.

She cocked her hip to the side, both of her arms akimbo.  
“Well, seeing as a certain Kim Jonghyun was here with a message for a certain Kim Kibum… I would say it has everything to do with you.”

Kibum’s breath hitched.

Jonghyun?  
Why? He had never done something like that – not in the whole year they spent dancing around each other nor during the time where they had simply been friends from the football team (by extension, as Kibum was a cheerleader and therefore not directly ‘on the team’). He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he averted his eyes.  
Damn. Hadn’t he come to terms with this already?

He swallowed thickly, ignoring the way his tummy had done a flip. As they actually wanted to keep this a secret… he couldn’t let anyone catch on.  
That was a no go after all. Even if Jonghyun had been the one to decide this… he also wanted to protect the older.  
Taeyeon was still looking at him, waiting for any kind of response apparently. However, the blonde wasn’t sure what reply he could offer to satisfy her, so he stayed mum instead.  
“Fine.” she finally gave in.  
“He asked if you could meet him after your practice session at ‘the usual place’”, the squad leader started, using her fingers to form the quotation marks, “then he grinned as if he had won the lottery or was scouted into an actual team in his case and left”.  
Kibum nodded dumbly.  
The usual place.

Well, he knew where that was of course.

“Listen.”  
Taeyeon got his attention again as she stepped closer, placing one of her hands on the other’s shoulder, squeezing it gently before continuing, “It’s not really my business what the two of you are doing and so on, but… promise me to be careful, okay?”

Kibum nodded again, completely dumbfounded.  
The female smiled and stepped back, before clapping her hands together twice and calling out to anyone left behind to finally get to the locker rooms and get dressed.  
Which actually included him.

Yet, the blonde was frozen to the spot.

And there he had been, worrying all night.  
Worrying how he should approach this and how he would get a minute with Jonghyun… without anyone on campus catching on.

Apparently did he not need to waste anymore thoughts on this matter.

With a small smile on his lips he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before turning on his heels to finally join the others.

Jonghyun had never had been subtle after all – that was just not his style.

 

 

**A/N:**  
_Hey guys~~ sorry you had to wait so long~~ I’m slowly getting back on track with my stories… I hope this cute little fluffy thing here keeps you hooked_


	3. Three

**Chapter 3**

  ****

As expected, when Kibum turned up at the usual spot, Jonghyun was already waiting for him. The runningback leaned casually against the vending machine that stood conveniently between two benches, offering cold and hot beverages for everyone who had coins available.  
Upon seeing Kibum approach did the other push off the machine, saluting him before his hand dove into his pants’ pocket, pulling out some change that would get them something to drink.  
Jonghyun didn’t need to ask him for his choice – he knew Kibum’s taste by heart. The 500 and 100 Won coins were pushed inside, and when the blonde dropped down on ‘their’ bench he was handed his favourite grape soda.  
“Thanks.” he smiled at the other who plopped down next to him with his ice americano.

How Jonghyun could down these things was beyond him, but the brunet was kind of addicted to them. Kibum preferred his coffee more fancy, thank you very much, with milk and whipped cream and flavours to top it off.  
But that also was something that the football player knew. There was a Starbucks just down the road from their Campus after all.  
“You didn’t need to.” Kibum reminded the other, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
“I wanted to though.”  
A sigh left the blonde’s lips at that and he rolled his eyes affectionally.  
“I know. But be careful, if you spoil me too much it could be a road with no return!” he warned, but just when he wanted to laugh it off as a joke was Jonghyun’s face suddenly so close to his own that he had to swallow that chuckle right back down his throat.  
He turned his head slowly, coming face to face with dark, chocolate brown orbs that held him in place.  
“I don’t mind.” Jonghyun whispered, a smile blooming on his lips as they sat like that, watching each other.  
Kibum wasn’t really sure what was happening, but he did know that his cheeks must be a burning dark pink thanks to the other’s words. Why did Jonghyun keep saying such things? Did he not know what he was doing to the poor blonde?  
Then again, perhaps he did know. And perhaps, getting the cheerleader’s head spinning was his goal all along.  
It was working too, judging by the way Kibum’s heart danced in his ribcage, a steady, fast beat.

“Gosh, why you… you are embarrassing…” the blonde whined, turning his face away, before grumbling lowly. Jonghyun was cheesy, and a hopeless romantic. Kibum found it endearing and even flattering, but heavens be damned if he ever admitted that to him.  
The worst part of this was Jonghyun’s snickering though, as if the elder knew exactly that this was driving him up a wall.  
“But, seriously…” the brunet suddenly said when his laughter had calmed down and the honest tone in the other’s voice made Kibum look up.  
He actually knew what was coming, but it still didn’t prepare him for the hope shimmering in the player’s dark orbs as he gazed up at him almost shyly.  
As if the other needed to be afraid of his answer. As if it would really shatter him to hear Kibum reject him.  
“Have you thought about it?” his hesitation almost hurt. Kibum almost wished that this wasn’t his fault – but then again it would mean that Jonghyun liked someone else.  
And the blonde wasn’t so sure if that would sit well with him.  
“Like… it’s okay if you need more time, you know? I was just wondering… if you already have an answer for me.”

Kibum didn’t know how he did it, but he managed to hold the other’s gaze. Jonghyun was looking at him, his eyes searching his face for any clue that would give his answer away.  
And it wasn’t like Kibum didn’t have one to offer. It was the same as on the day Jonghyun had started this talk – Kibum knew which answer he _wanted_  to give the other.

The two of them weren’t exactly grown-ups, and Kibum doubted that he would ever truly be one, but the blonde knew exactly by now what he wanted.

The question that remained however was if Jonghyun knew as well. Did he truly know that this was what he wanted? This was the question that kept on bugging Kibum to the point that it was hard to fall asleep at night. Jonghyun was smart – and definitely smarter than some might want to give him credit for, seeing as he was on the football team and therefore by definition a jock – but he also tended to think with his heart instead of with his head. So Kibum feared that even if his decisions and feelings were genuine and nothing but honest, they might not be well thought through.

“Jonghyun…” he started, his heart stuttering when met with that pearly white grin and those big puppy eyes that still looked at him with reluctance but shining hope. The other would cling to that until the last moment, Kibum understood that much and he doubted that he could ever, deliberately break the other male’s heart.

Still, Kibum reminded himself, pushing the joy of being looked at like that by Kim Jonghyun to the back of his mind. He needed to clear up a few things and make sure that Jonghyun knew what he was getting himself into. That he had really considered the fact that their coaches explicitly forbid relationships between team members including the cheerleaders and what it might mean for his, their future.  
If the answer was yes… Kibum had decided that he would not be the one to deny them what they both wanted. He had pondered this long enough, dancing the same waltz with the other that was two steps forward and at least one backward.  
Frankly, he was a little tired of that.

The blonde hadn’t even realised that he must have averted his eyes to consider the situation again, for when he suddenly felt Jonghyun’s warm hand on his cheek he was urged into lifting his head again, their eyes meeting. The runningback’s other hand had sneakily found a way to his thigh, placed in the middle, not awkwardly near his knee but not too high up either. Not that it mattered much, Kibum mused as he felt his cheeks flush again. He was bloody bad with such close proximity as it made him feel vulnerable and the other knew that too well – that bastard!  
But Jonghyun was smiling, probably encouraged by the fact that Kibum hadn’t pushed him away nor rejected him yet. He also knew that, despite his body shivering at their proximity, Kibum was actually okay with him being that close.  
There had been a few incidents in their past that had made Kibum accept Jonghyun’s touchiness eventually. But that was another story entirely.

With their foreheads touching, the blonde couldn’t help but close his eyes. The other’s thumb was still caressing his cheek, slow brushes over his cheekbone that made him feel cherished to a point that he was grateful for being seated. He didn’t know if his legs wouldn’t buckle at this.

And with that Kibum knew that the battle was lost before he could even pick up his weapon of choice.

“Jonghyunah,” he started, adding the endearment he had dropped after high school, and the hope never once wavered in those brown eyes.

This terrible, hopeful ball of fluff.

“We both know that you already know my answer to this.”  
It made sense, right? Would he allow the other to hold him like this if he had any intention of rejecting him?  
No.  
Especially that palm that was still resting on his thigh was far too familiar, speaking of far too much trust, to be allowed otherwise. A hum reached his ears and his eyes opened wide as Jonghyun suddenly pulled on his hips, convincing him to shift and eventually settle on his lap, facing each other, their foreheads still touching.  
Kibum had no idea how the other had managed to guide his limbs to have them end up like that, but having Jonghyun’s strong arms around his middle made him uncaring of such facts. It felt good – and he wouldn’t deny that.  
And then, after he swore that he had felt Jonghyun’s arms tighten for a moment, they loosened again, resting on his legs instead.  
“But?” Jonghyun breathed out and Kibum felt his chest constrict at the obvious hurt in the other’s voice. Gosh, why was he like that?  
He shouldn’t look so disheartened… but then again there was a teeny tiny voice in the back of the blonde’s mind that rejoiced at that. After all, it automatically meant that Jonghyun’s feelings for him ran deep, but Kibum would test that now.  
“No ‘buts’,” he offered, “just, you know it’s against the team’s rules. Dating between team members, between the players and the cheerleaders.”  
Jonghyun only shrugged at that though, providing a curt, “It’s not like I always play by the rules off-side the field.” That made Kibum roll his eyes at him again.

“Yes, you actually do, Jonghyun. Mister I play football really really well, but I also do really really well on my academic tests.”  
“A necessity,” Jonghyun answered, his hands coming up again to be wrapped around Key’s waist, “I have to keep them up in order to stay on the team. Scouts look for that too, you know? Speaks of will and the ability to endure even things that you don’t enjoy, yada yada…”  
“Sure thing, Champ.” Kibum shook his head, but of course he knew that slacking off completely was no option for the other.  
“Besides,” Jonghyun piped up again, “if the whole football business doesn’t work out, my degree will open me other doors, I guess.”  
“It will.” Kibum almost interrupted him, squeezing the elder’s shoulders. He did honestly believe that.  
“It _will_  work out.”  
Jonghyun had the talent and he had the skill.  
He had the will too, if he really put his heart into it.

On the other hand, the other was right of course. It was a good thing that he considered having a plan B in case things really went downhill. That didn’t even have to mean that no scout would pick him out of a crowd, or that he didn’t get drafted – but Jonghyun could be involved in an accident anytime that would – heavens forbid – make it impossible for him to play again.  
Kibum tried his hardest to banish that thought from his mind – seeing Jonghyun with a broken leg or something worse was nothing that he wanted to imagine and even less to happen. So, instead, he focused back on the brunet who was still holding him close.  
The guy who was very willing to break some rules for him only to be able to call him his boyfriend.

Kibum swallowed, willing his racing heart to calm down. He still was not fully convinced of this. _This_  neither meaning his nor Jonghyun’s feelings. _This_ meaning that he seriously doubted Jonghyun understood what this entailed.  
“Jonghyun…” he trailed off, bringing some distance between them, hoping that this would not upset the other again. Perhaps to ensure the other, he leaned in quickly and pressed a kiss on the elder’s temple. It seemed to work, as the brunet grinned and kept still, waiting for him to continue.  
“You know this won’t be easy to keep a secret… and later-“  
“So that means you _will_  be my boyfriend?” Jonghyun immediately interrupted.  
Kibum almost snorted at that – the  answer he wanted to give was obvious. However, even with those honest eyes on him… did Jonghyun really want to invest in this? In them?  
Jonghyun would get drafted into a team (there was no doubt in Kibum’s mind about that at least) and he could end up heaven knows where. And Key would probably be stuck here, or wherever he found a job.  
“Stop that.”  
The blonde blinked, realising that he had been zooning out. When his eyes focused again, they focused on dark brown. Jonghyun was pouting.  
“Stop doing what?” he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed that this had happened to him in such an important moment. It had definitely not been Kibum’s intention – not when it made the brunet look so dejected.  
“Overthinking things!” the elder provided and rolled his eyes.  
“I know what you are thinking. You’re worried about me getting kicked off the team and you’re worried about what happens after graduating.”

_Bingo._

Was he that easy to read?  
Apparently he was nothing but an open book to a certain Kim Jonghyun at least.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde muttered and shrugged his shoulders, his gaze dropping. But Jonghyun wouldn’t have that. His hands came up to his cheeks, forcing him to look at him with a gentle pull.  
“Don’t. I get it.” The brunet started “I don’t really care about the whole dating ban, okay? They won’t know. And if they do, are we both too valuable to get rid of.”  
Kibum clicked his tongue at that, muttering a low “So very humble.” that caused Jonghyun to grin.  
“It’ll be okay. For whatever comes afterwards we will have to wait and see. But I don’t want to waste time now. If you ask me, we lost plenty on the way already.”

That was true. They had been kind of conscious about each other’s affections for a while, just not knowing how deep it really ran with the other.  
Kibum felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. How could the other be like that? He breathed out shakily, his heart hammering away as Jonghyun dropped his hands and showed him a small, encouraging smile.

“So. I ask you again.”  
The blonde didn’t dare to breathe – didn’t even blink and only held the runningback’s gaze.  
 “Kim Kibum. Will you be my boyfriend?”

White noise was all he heard for a moment.  
The way his heart pumped blood through his veins the only steady sound he could discern. Hearing these words was way different than imagining them, he realised.  
And Kibum felt the heat rising in his body, eyes wide as they stared at each other as if he could still not believe what was happening.  
Even when he had seen it coming already, the wave of emotions that flooded him was overwhelming and he nearly forgot to breathe again.  
“Okay.” He whispered. Then he closed his eyes for a moment, grumbling inwardly at the way he had sounded.  
“What did you expect?” the blonde added then. “That I say no? Idiot. Of course my answer is yes-“

Yet again, he was not allowed to finish his statement. But this form of interruption was certainly welcomed, he decided, as Jonghyun’s arms had pulled him in and the last thing he had seen was a big, happy smile before warm lips met his own in a kiss that was long overdue.  
An exchange of feelings they had waited for long enough.

The cheerleader gladly gave in and melted against the other, his arms snaking around Jonghyun’s neck to pull him closer and to find purchase while their mouths moved in sync. Kibum let out a noise that sounded very much like a moan when Jonghyun coaxed his lips open, their tongues brushing against each other with a new found hunger and passion.  
His arms tightened around the elder’s neck, pulling him closer until there was no space left between their bodies.  
Jonghyun held him like this, not willing to let him go or break the kiss that that sent both of them soaring with the clouds.  
Kibum swore that there had never been anything better than this in his life, and he couldn’t help but tease the brunet a little, pulling slightly back to nip at his bottom lip, biting it slightly before Jonghyun convinced him to let go and melt their lips back together.

Their small game of push and pull lasted for a small eternity, both their minds far too hazy to make sense of something as abstract as time. In reality it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, but that didn’t matter the slightest to the two of them.  
They pulled apart, their lips tingling and swollen from their kisses and Kibum brought their foreheads back together again. They smiled, cheeks dusted pink as they looked at each other like that, a little love drunken and a little light headed.  
The future could wait, Kibum decided, if he could have this now.

Jonghyun said they would be careful. That no one would catch on, and even if someone did, they would find a way out of that. Kibum had been sceptical, but in this moment, he chose to believe in the other.  
They would face anything else when the time for that came.

A noise caught them off guard, a gasp that had Kibum’s body freezing up instantly. They both turned into the direction of the sound, but all they could catch sight of was a lone figure dashing away from them and back to Campus.

Jonghyun’s grip tightened on him.  
“Who was that?” Kibum breathed out, his nails digging into the brunet’s shoulder as he trembled slightly. Someone had watched them, right? And that thought alone gave him the creeps. They were having quite the intimate moment here!  
But what unsettled him the most was the fact that this could have been a teammate of either of them. And if that was true then…  
“I don’t know.”

Then they were in trouble.

 

 

 

A/N:  
Sorry for the long wait~ Especially a certain someone has been waiting for a new chapter of ES for a while :P  
Here it is~~  
All the fluff! It felt really good to write. And Kibum worries too much about everything… Jonghyun has considered everything :P (Hasn’t he?)  
:O  
And who was that person!! Who got to watch JongKey kiss…

Thanks for being patient~~  
And as always thanks to my beta :3

See you soon guys!

Xxx Blingdom

 


End file.
